One Night Stand
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: Ryan and Calleigh share a drunken night, they both agree to carry on as normal until Ryan tells her he wants something more. CarWash! Part one in the Cleaning up Life series.


CarWash

The sun shone through the the blinds, illuminating the bed. Clothes were scattered everywhere, naked bodies lay tangled.

Her eyes fluttered open. She attempted to lift her head but it felt like iron that had just been wacked with a bat, she immediantly let her head fall back to the pillow and heard a groan from beside her. Ryan lay on his stomach, one arm slung over her stomach holding her close to him. She stood panicked, noticing she was naked she grabbed a sheet and covered herself before glancing at the clock. 11am, they were late for work. "Ryan!" She leaned over and whacked him on the back. "Wake up!" He rolled over, squinting he noticed who stood before him. "Calleigh? Where am I?" He asked looking around his eyes falling back on Calleigh, a naked Calleigh. "Why are you naked?" She gave him the most shocked look. "How are you not getting this?" He thought for a moment. "OhmyGod! We Didn't?!" He wrapped the other sheet around his waist as he stood. "Your such a quick thinker you should be a criminilist!" She said sarcastically. "Look we're late, so get dressed you can use my bathroom we'll talk later." He grabbed all of his dropped clothes and walked down the hall to her bathroom. She used her bedroom bathroom and got dressed. She walked in to the kitchen and made some coffee ready for Ryan when he got out the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen awkardly and she just smiled sweetly. "Well this isn't awkard." She laughed at his immaturity. Only Ryan could make her laugh at a moment like this. "It will only be different if we make it different, I want us to go back to being best friends, ok?" He smiled and hugged her. "Of course." He swallowed his coffee in 3 gulps and grabbed his jacket. They left in a hurry.

They rushed straight to Horatio's office, he sent Calleigh off on a case as soon as she walked in and told Wolfe to sit down. "H, I am so sorry.I was ment to pick her up and we got stuck in a traffic jam." He pulled off his glasses and said with his softest voice. "Now we all know that isn't true, is it Mr. Wolfe?" Ryan sat speechless. "Do remember what happened last night?" He shook his head violently. "No! I remember wrapping up the case with Eric and him mentioning that everyone was going out after, that I should come along and thats it." His mind was going at 100 thoughts per minute and Horatio was sure people could see it from a mile away. "That's true we all went out for a drink, but me, Eric and Alexx left early and from what I heard you and Calleigh got hammered then left together all over each other." Shocked at his use of language, he kept his head down then it came back to him.

_Flashback..._

"_We'll see you guys later!" Eric, H and Alexx walked out the bar leaving Calleigh and Ryan in corner with so much alchohol an elephant couldn't consume it all. _

"_I really have the sudden urge to drink all of this." She nodded. "Me too! Half each." They downed it all in 30 minutes and were absolutely pissed. "You know, I love you Calleigh." He pointed his beer at her and she smiled. "I love you toooooooooooo." She slurred childishly and leaning into him. They both burst out laughing and when they stopped they realised how close there lips were. He closed the distance, the kiss started soft and sweet then turned into a passionate kiss full of fury. His hand gripped the back of her neck pulling her to him and her hands went on his chest. His other hand rubbed circle's on her hip and she had a hand on the inside of his thigh. They pulled back for a breath. "Im not sorry." He mumbled, she smiled. "Me either." She grabbed his lips again in a passionate kiss. Her hand moved further up his thigh and he moaned into her kiss. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more apropriate?" He nodded while grinning deviloushly. They linked arms and staggered out the bar laughing. He hailed a taxi and told him her address. As soon as they were in the car his lips were on hers. She had a hand on his cheek and a hand trailing down to his chest. Her finger hooked one of his belt loops pulling unbelievably closer to her and he let his hands run through her hair. "Hey, no getting frisky in my cab or your on the street. You understand?" The both nodded and giggled like they had just been told of by there parents. He stopped outside a small house. "Here, keep the change." He gave him two twenties and pulled her out the taxi towards her door. "A little eager arn't we?" She said as he pinned her up against her door not even caring if anyone saw them, he would give her neighbours a front row seat if it meant her could be with her. He kissed her, his lips travelling down her jawline and neck._

"Ryan!" He realised he hadn't been listening to a word H had said. "Sorry H but I remember now. How could something like this happen?" He held his head in his hands and sighed. "I love Calleigh, she's my bestfriend." H placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, just talk to her after shift but now I need you to go and meet Alexx in autopsy, she'll fill you in." With that Ryan stood and left to deal with the business of death and scandal.

It had been a long day for all of them, a father killed his children because he didn't want to give them to their mother and eveyone had taken it hard. Ryan texted Calleigh and told her to meet him at his place so they could talk.  
She arrived at his apartment and knocked at his door, waiting for him to answer. He answered a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and nothing else, she could tell from his wet hair that he had just got out the shower. "Sorry, I was just getting dressed." She let her thoughts wonder to him getting dressed then to him getting undressed and him in the shower before realising that he was staring at her perculiarly. "Are you coming in or what?" She woke from her reverie and wondered into his apartment.

He gestered for her to take a seat and sat down opposite her, holding his head in his hands. "I know this morning we said that nothing would change but." He was silent for a moment and her heart started to beat faster. "What if.. I wanted things to change." He looked up into her eyes and saw she looked scared and confused at the same time. "I mean I have this obvious attraction to you and I don't know about you but I want to see where this could go." She clasped his hands in hers and smiled. "Me too Ryan, i'm just upset about how it started but we can forget about that and move on."  
He stood as she did and kissed her softly. "I'm really happy that you feel the same way." She embraced him. "Hey, how about we go out for dinner?" He spoke softly into her ear. "Sure." She moved towards the door with him on her tail. She turned to face him, chuckling. "You might wanna put a shirt on." He looked down at his attire and blushed. "Oh right, yeah." He walked down the hallway and came back a few minutes later wearing a light blue shirt and a jacket.  
He grabbed his keys and walked out the door to her car. As she drove he couldn't help but stare at her beauty, illuminate in the dark. He knew this was going to be a good thing and by the smile on her face so did she.

**Review please, tell me what you think**


End file.
